Le coeur et le sang
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Pour Taura Fall. Joyeux anniversaire !] Il y a trois jours que Naoya est enfermé avec son petit ami, Tsukiko, dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Lorsque Naoto lui téléphone, il semble triste pour une raison qui échappe en partie au jeune homme. -Contient du yaoi Naoya x mâle OC et quelques allusions. M pour être sûre. -


Naoya émergea paresseusement du sommeil, niché entre les couvertures à la douceur délicieuse. Un rayon de soleil pénétrait dans la chambre à travers le store qui pendait devant la fenêtre; la lumière brillante tombait sur son bras, sur son genou qui émergeait de sous la couverture et sur sa pommette. Derrière lui, l'éclat du jour sembla réveiller aussi son compagnon, qui émit un marmonnement endormi et resserra paresseusement ses bras autour de lui. Naoya sourit; les pensées toutes brumeuses, mais douces, et heureuses, qui glissèrent tranquillement dans son esprit le ravirent, elles lui firent beaucoup de bien. Tout autant que le baiser qui atterrit délicatement sur son épaule nue.

"Bonjour, murmura Tsukiko, à moitié réveillé.

-Bonjour, répliqua Naoya en souriant au mur."

Il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement de son petit ami depuis trois jours. C'était la première fois qu'il restait enfermé aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas son frère, et c'était à la fois curieux et délicieusement nouveau. Il aimait être avec ce jeune homme, il aimait ses mains posées sur lui et ses pensées dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, sur un meuble un peu plus loin. Tsukiko poussa un soupir de contrariété et enfouit sa tête contre le dos de Naoya en espérant que ça le dissuaderait de bouger, mais le jeune homme, après avoir souri avec affection, se glissa hors quand même de ses bras. Ce n'était pas qu'il attendait un coup de fil, mais il préférait décrocher, au cas où ce serait son frère. Il avait beau faire, il s'inquiétait toujours de ce qui pouvait lui arriver quand il n'était pas là.

"Allô ? Naoya ?"

C'était bien la voix de Naoto à l'autre bout du fil. Par habitude, comme avant une longue conversation, Naoya s'appuya contre le meuble du téléphone. Redressé sur un coude et emmitouflé dans les couvertures, Tsukiko l'observait mais il ne lui prêta pas attention.

"Je voulais juste savoir quand tu comptais rentrer, fit la voix de Naoto dans le combiné.

-Je ne sais pas, Nii-san, répondit Naoya en essayant de ne pas trop soupirer. Je suis plutôt occupé, actuellement."

En fait, ils venaient juste de se réveiller, mais son frère n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Comme il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur journée...

"Ah..., murmura Naoto. Mais... Enfin, non... Ce n'est rien. Je pensais juste que tu rentrais aujourd'hui. Comme... comme ça fait un moment, je croyais...

-Ça ne fait que trois jours, Nii-san."

La voix de Naoto était aussi ferme et égale que d'habitude, mais une tristesse certaine y transparaissait. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était malheureux de voir le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble diminuer drastiquement, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait -ou même _voulait_\- changer pour le moment. Il aimait Tsukiko, comme il avait aimé Shouko (quoi que ces deux relations aient impliqué des choses très différentes), mais avoir la possibilité de vivre pleinement cette aventure amoureuse, sans aucune retenue ni barrière, avait fait grandir en lui ce besoin vorace d'être avec la personne aimée. Il n'avait aucune volonté de quitter Tsukiko pour l'instant, même si c'était pour retrouver ce frère qu'il chérissait tendrement. Son esprit était complètement captivé par son petit ami, de telle sorte qu'il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre. Et, même si le chagrin de Naoto lui pinçait douloureusement le coeur, il n'avait pas envie de lutter contre ses sentiments.

"De toute façon, on se voit demain, Nii-san, conclut-il en essayant de le réconforter. On aura toute la journée, je te le promets.

-... Très bien, répondit son frère du même ton abattu, ce qui intrigua Naoya. A plus tard, Naoya.

-Oui."

Naoto raccrocha le combiné. Seul, désœuvré, il garda longtemps la main sur l'appareil éteint avant de se décider à le lâcher et de se diriger, lentement, vers la salle de bain. Là, il alluma la lumière et se planta, abattu, devant la glace qui recouvrait un pan de mur. Il observa son visage, au premier abord assez intimidant, ses yeux sombres dans le vague, ses cheveux noirs. Il était mal rasé. Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il saisissait un rasoir sur le bord du lavabo. Il avait vingt-huit ans aujourd'hui. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

"Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il en approchant le rasoir de son visage."

Après ses parents, c'était maintenant son frère qui le laissait derrière lui.

/

Naoya reposa le combiné, le coeur alourdi d'une tristesse qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. D'accord, le chagrin de Naoto le touchait profondément, mais il y avait autre chose... Son frère n'avait même pas paru heureux à l'idée de se retrouver le lendemain, comme si c'était _aujourd'hui_ que ça avait de l'importance... Craignait-il que ça ne soit qu'une promesse en l'air, qu'il oublierait bien vite dans les bras de Tsukiko ?

D'ailleurs, comme s'ils suivaient sa pensée, les bras du jeune homme se glissèrent autour de lui. Naoya releva la tête et sourit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta son petit ami, qui avait perçu sa tristesse.

-Nii-san m'inquiète, répondit Naoya en soupirant. Il était tellement malheureux au téléphone.

-Ah..."

La tristesse et la culpabilité de Tsukiko s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Il s'en voulait beaucoup de séparer les deux frères par sa présence et sa relation avec Naoya, mais son amour était tellement fort... Lui non plus ne voulait pas renoncer aux moments extraordinaires qu'ils partageaient, même par compassion pour l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Ça va aller, le réconforta Naoya, qui n'aimait pas le sentir triste. J'irai passer du temps avec Nii-san demain. Il me manque à moi aussi."

Tsukiko acquiesça et fit glisser lentement ses lèvres sur la nuque de son petit ami. Ils étaient debout près du téléphone et, au demeurant, toujours nus. Naoya sentit un délicieux frisson de désir remonter le long de son échine, qui se transforma en vague lorsqu'il sentit celui de Tsukiko. Avant qu'ils n'aient vraiment eu le temps de se poser la question, les voilà qui basculaient sur le lit et recouvraient chaque centimètre carré du corps de l'autre de baisers passionnés.

/

Naoto fit tournoyer le fond de bière qu'il restait dans sa bouteille. Il ne savait plus exactement combien il en avait bues, mais le nombre devait être assez conséquent et pourtant, il se sentait plus lucide que jamais. Ce qui n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose; il savait très bien qu'il aurait été mort de honte de se retrouver ivre. Surtout que la seule explication à son ébriété aurait été : mon frère m'a laissé tout seul le jour de mon anniversaire. Une chose qu'il aurait comprise venant de qui que ce soit d'autre, mais de sa part à lui, ça lui paraissait totalement ridicule. Des milliers de gens étaient seuls le jour de leur anniversaire. Ça ne les poussait pas à boire plus que de raison. Et puis, même si Naoya avait été là, ils n'auraient rien fait de plus. Ils auraient juste été... ensemble. Et c'était ça qui manquait à Naoto : qu'ils soient ensemble. Mais, après tout, il n'avait qu'à se dire que Naoya, lui, n'était pas seul, et qu'il se trouvait très bien là où il était. C'était suffisant pour le rendre heureux, non ?

Naoto soupira et bascula le reste de la bouteille dans sa gorge. Une agréable odeur de nourriture frite et salée flottait dans la salle du bar-restaurant. Il faisait bon, et les clients, qui dînaient tôt ou jouaient au billard, ne faisaient pas de raffut. Il était bien, là, finalement... il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il s'y sentait bien. L'endroit était agréable, les gens étaient aimables... Une tripotée de jeunes femmes avait engagé la conversation avec lui. Il les avait repoussées, fermement mais gentiment. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Si Naoya pouvait compter fleurette au premier inconnu qui l'embrassait dans la rue, pourquoi lui ne pourrait-il pas ramener dans sa chambre une fille rencontrée dans un bar ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Il avait vingt-huit ans, c'était un grand garçon... Naoto jeta un coup d'oeil maussade au fond de sa bouteille vide. Ah, peut-être qu'il était un peu soûl, finalement... Il reposa sa bouteille et se pencha en avant, presque jusqu'à poser son front sur le bar devant lui. Il se sentait tellement seul...

/

Naoya s'étira sous la couverture et enfouit sa tête contre l'oreiller en souriant. Jusqu'à présent, il croyait que les gens qui restaient des jours entiers enfermés chez eux, à manger et à faire l'amour avec leur moitié, souffraient d'un sérieux manque de buts dans la vie. Maintenant, il se voyait contraint de revoir son opinion. Ces deux bonheurs très terre-à-terre et si simples étaient tout simplement délicieux. D'autant plus que Tsukiko et lui pouvaient également se plonger pendant des heures dans ces discussions spirituelles qu'il aimait tant, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix !

Enfin, à part peut-être la présence de son frère... Le coeur de Naoya se pinça en pensant à Naoto. Même après plusieurs mois, ne pas l'avoir dans les parages continuait de le déboussoler. Il se sentait tellement plus vulnérable, tellement plus incertain quand il n'était pas là... Et surtout, il gardait au coeur ce sentiment tenace qu'être quelque part sans Naoto était complètement aberrant. Presque absurde... ou tout simplement impossible. C'était un sentiment obstiné, qui lui revenait plus souvent qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de téléphoner à son frère pour pouvoir entendre sa voix.

"Naoya, je ne suis pas certain que la viande soit assez cuite... tu veux bien venir voir ? demanda timidement Tsukiko, debout devant la gazinière."

Naoya sourit et se laissa glisser à bas du lit. Il préleva un de ses sweat-shirts qui avait volé sur la table de chevet et s'en habilla. Le crépuscule commençait à tomber et il faisait un peu frais, en dehors des couvertures.

Il s'approcha de son petit ami qui, vêtu seulement d'un jean et d'un tablier de cuisine, faisait revenir deux tranches de bœuf dans la poêle. La viande était rouge et juteuse, et Naoya sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche.

"Ça me semble parfait, assura-t-il en posant un baiser sur l'omoplate de Tsukiko."

Celui-ci rougit et des pensées heureuses affluèrent dans l'esprit de Naoya. Mais elles furent bien vite obscurcies lorsque son regard tomba sur la date du jour, imprimée en chiffres rouges digitaux sur le côté du micro-onde.

"Ce n'est pas la bonne date, dit-il en désignant l'appareil. On est mercredi aujourd'hui.

-Non, le détrompa Tsukiko de sa voix douce. Mercredi, c'était hier. On est jeudi, aujourd'hui, Naoya."

Naoya pâlit. Tout le sang sembla quitter son cerveau et affluer dans son coeur, et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler.

"Jeu... di ? répéta-t-il, le visage défait. Tu... tu en es sûr ?

-Oui, affirma Tsukiko en lui jetant un regard intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Non..."

Naoya semblait comme frappé par la foudre, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

"Naoya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tsukiko qui commençait à s'inquiéter."

Il se retourna et le prit par les épaules.

"Naoya ?

-C'est... c'est l'anniversaire de Nii-san aujourd'hui, murmura Naoya, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

-Qu... quoi ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de Nii-san... et j'ai complètement oublié !"

Tsukiko le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette information, et voyait et savait seulement que Naoya devait être bouleversé.

"Je l'ai laissé seul le jour de son anniversaire, répéta le jeune homme en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Voilà pourquoi il paraissait tellement triste... Je... je dois y aller !

-Mais... Naoya !"

Le jeune homme avait déjà entrepris de repêcher ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Il les fourra pêle-mêle dans le sac contenant ses affaires, essayant dans le même temps d'en fermer la glissière et de passer son pantalon.

"A... Attends. Je vais t'aider, offrit Tsukiko en venant à son secours."

Naoya lui abandonna son sac et se précipita à la salle de bain, où il rassembla toutes ses affaires de toilette en essayant, dans le même temps, d'enfiler ses chaussettes. Il les rapporta à Tsukiko, qui dut rouvrir et refermer le sac, puis le jeune télépathe jeta le bagage sur son épaule. Il faillit sortir de la chambre en courant, se ravisa, hésita, et vint finalement embrasser rapidement son petit ami sur les lèvres. Puis il quitta définitivement le petit appartement et se mit à courir vers leur chambre d'hôtel.

/

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Nulle lumière ne filtrait sur le pallier, et le coeur de Naoya, rempli à ras-bord de culpabilité, se serra encore plus. Il se demanda si son frère était sorti. Mais pour aller où, telle aurait été la question. Traîner dans un bar, peut-être... d'habitude, il était beaucoup trop classe pour ça, mais s'il était vraiment seul, ou triste, il en était bien capable...

Pourtant, lorsque le jeune homme poussa la porte pour vérifier, elle s'entrebâilla docilement. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Doucement, Naoya passa la tête dans la chambre, puis esquissa quelques pas.

"Nii-san ? appela-t-il piteusement dans la pièce obscure."

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Mais, là-bas, au fond, étendu sur son lit, dos au reste de la chambre, se trouvait Naoto. Sa respiration lui indiqua qu'il était bien réveillé, alors Naoya, coupable, laissa tomber son chargement sur le bureau et sur la chaise.

"Nii-san ? tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois en s'approchant, honteux. Pardon, je pensais que c'était demain..."

Naoto ne répondit rien. Il n'esquissa pas le plus petit geste de reconnaissance. Tout simplement, il ignora son frère.

"Nii-san ? répéta Naoya, de plus en plus mal. S'il te plaît... Je suis vraiment désolé."

Il s'arrêta devant le lit et vit son frère soupirer.

"Tout va bien, répliqua Naoto d'une voix égale, mais creuse -et très fatiguée. Tu étais occupé.

-Non... Ce n'était pas une raison."

Naoya s'assit sur le bord du lit en espérant que son frère se tournerait vers lui, mais Naoto n'en fit rien. Il resta obstinément face à la fenêtre; même sans le toucher, Naoya pouvait percevoir les vagues de tristesse et de solitude qui émanaient de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu rendre son aîné aussi triste, il avait juste... perdu la notion du temps. D'ailleurs, s'il ne s'était pas trompé dans les jours de la semaine, il aurait passé toute cette journée d'anniversaire avec lui. Car Naoto était toujours la personne la plus importante; si seulement il avait le moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès d'oublier son anniversaire...

Naoya ramena ses jambes sur le matelas et se rapprocha de Naoto, posant sa main sur son épaule. Les vagues de chagrin et de solitude qui le percutèrent faillirent le faire reculer, mais il s'en empêcha. En maintenant le contact, il décela également de la honte et de la culpabilité. Naoto était très malheureux de cette défection, et pourtant, il était embarrassé d'être aussi mal. Car ils étaient deux adultes, et c'était dans l'ordre des choses que Naoya se consacre désormais à son petit ami, au détriment de son frère. Même si cette constatation lui pulvérisait le coeur.

"Nii-san, murmura Naoya lorsque la violence de ces pensées s'estompa. Tu te trompes. Les choses n'ont pas à se passer comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? murmura Naoto d'une voix très basse. Maintenant que tu l'as, lui, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

-Non, Nii-san. Ce n'est pas vrai."

Naoya frotta doucement l'épaule de son frère pour le réconforter, puis il s'étendit sur le lit et se colla contre lui. Naoto frissonna légèrement, surpris, mais il se laissa faire, un peu méfiant. Naoya n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de ne lui offrir qu'une étreinte rapide avant de disparaître à nouveau; il se pelotonna contre le dos de son frère et passa ses deux bras autour de son ventre, l'emprisonnant dans un câlin. Ce faisant, il plongea son nez contre sa nuque et huma longuement son odeur si familière. Celle de Tsukiko s'était imprimée en lui au cours des mois qui s'étaient écoulés, mais rien ne pouvait surpasser en lui la senteur de son frère. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à la maison après très longtemps.

Les pensées de Naoto se calmèrent et s'apaisèrent. Elles perdirent un peu de leur tristesse et de leur amertume; Naoto était heureux qu'il le tienne dans ses bras. Une tendresse timide commença à poindre, et Naoya en profita pour lui murmurer :

"Nii-san. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Personne ne peut nous séparer.

-Et Tsukiko ?

-Lui non plus, Nii-san. C'est vrai que j'adore être avec lui, mais... personne ne te remplacera jamais. Je reviendrai toujours vers toi."

Naoto hésita, entre le croire ou en douter, mais son coeur décida finalement de croire en ses paroles. Après tout, lorsqu'il lui avait promis d'être toujours à ses côtés, après son escapade dans l'espace avec Shouko, il avait tenu parole.

"D'accord, répondit-il simplement, et il laissa Naoya le serrer plus fort

-J'ai acheté des pâtisseries sur le chemin, murmura le jeune homme."

La boîte, fermée par un ruban rouge, trônait sur le bureau. Naoya sentit le léger sourire de son frère dans ses pensées, mais ils ne se levèrent pas tout de suite.

"Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il".


End file.
